


Take Flight

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-21
Updated: 2011-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Dean's not afraid of flying. Seriously. He's not. Stop looking at him like that.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Flight

Dean's not afraid of flying. Seriously. He's not. Stop looking at him like that.

On the open road, cop shows up, Dean can hit the gas, take a turnoff, anything he pleases. In a flying tin can, there's nowhere to run.

On the open road, monster shows up, Dean can stop the car and pop the trunk. In a flying tin can, all the weapons are in the luggage compartment, if there are any weapons at all.

On the open road, they need something, Dean can find the nearest place that sells it (or, if it's a fight they need, have a sparring match on the side of the road). In a flying tin can, they didn't bring it aboard, too bad so sad.

Dean's not afraid of flying. He's afraid of being trapped and helpless.


End file.
